Dimentional Distortion: Naruto
by Eclair Ootori
Summary: On a mission Deidara and Miharu OC get caught in a dimensional distortion and end up in Hogwarts. Deidara x OC Edit:Not updating until people review.
1. Mission Time!

Dimensional Distortion

**Dimensional Distortion**

**Summary**- On a mission Deidara and Miharu (OC) get caught in a dimensional distortion and end up in Hogwarts. ((Deidara x OC))

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Miharu )

**A/N**- To find out more about Hoshigakure, go to Wikipedia

**A/N 2**- No flames please. I'm writing this for my own entertainment, so I don't really need flames, or comments (though they are appreciated).

**Chapter One- Mission Time**

Miharu sat on her bed and stared out her window. She sighed. There haven't been many missions lately and it was getting boring. She glanced around her room. It was small and simple. The only things in her room were a dresser, a mirror, a small desk and the bed she was currently sitting on. She glanced down and her hand and stared and the ring on her finger. It was Sasori's old ring.

Miharu could vividly remember the day she first met the Akatsuki. The leader heard of her special powers and sent Itachi and Kisame to recruit her.

**-Flashback-**

Miharu wandered through the empty streets of Hoshigakure. She was suddenly surrounded by dark figures in black cloaks with red clouds. One of the two was blue. 'He…he has gills?!' she thought to herself. The other had long dark hair and red eyes. "That's her Kisame" said the man with the red eyes. Miharu turned around to face fish boy and eyed his sword warily. "What do you want?"

"We need you to come with us" said the red-eyes one monotonously.

"No" she replied firmly. The man called Kisame chuckled darkly. "We'll drag you back if we have to girlie, so why not make it easier on yourself?"

Miharu stuck out her tongue at the two and ran. Kisame sighed. "Why do the new recruits always have to run away?"

Kisame and Itachi quickly caught up to Miharu and she threw a punch at Kisame using her chakra. Itachi turned to Kisame. "You know what to do Kisame."

Kisame nodded at Itachi and used his Samehada to drain away Miharu's chakra. Kisame frowned surprised at the amount that she held. '_Where does all this chakra come from?_'

Miharu felt some of her chakra draining away and panicked. She glanced over at Kisame and his sword and her eyes narrowed. '_He's the reason!_'

Miharu quickly distanced herself from Kisame and his sword and gained back her chakra. She looked back and noticed someone missing. Where was the red-eyes freak? Well whatever. If he ran it wasn't really her problem. She turned around and her eyes met with blood red ones. '_Oh crap._' She thought as she felt her self fall asleep.

Miharu slowly opened her eyes then bolted up. "Where am I?" she asked out loud. She was starting to panic when a voice interrupted her. "Akatsuki base" said the voice from behind. Miharu turned around and grey met with red. '_Oh yeah. Just the person I wanted to see_' she thought sarcastically.

"The leader wishes to see you" he said monotonously, "Come" he said and left the room for Miharu to follow. Miharu was about to object, but something in her heart told her that there was nothing left for her in Hoshigakure. "Not since that incident" she said sadly. While Miharu was training, she had accidentally killed her parents. The rest of her village treated her badly and probably wouldn't care if she never went back. She got up and rushed after freaky eyes.

Miharu entered a strange dark room. She could make out a person sitting in the middle of the room, but could see his face since the shadows covered it. "Miharu" he started, "Join the Akatsuki" he stated simply. "Why?" she asked confuzled. "We are interested in your super natural chakra and your Kujaku Myoho" he said, "Plus we heard you are and…acceptable medic."

Miharu glared at him defiantly "No." The leader smirked. Or at least she thought he did. It was hard to tell with those darn shadows.

"Why not? I know that the people of Hoshigakure despise you because of that incident a few years back. There is nothing for you there" he said as if he were commenting about the weather. She stood silently for a long time.

"I take you silence as your acceptance" he said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "Tobi" he said sharply. "Hai."

Miharu jumped. She hadn't noticed another person in the room. "Go get Miharu a cloak, and tell Deidara, be has a new partner" he commanded. Tobi ran out of the room. And the leader gave her Sasori's old ring.

**-Flashback End-**

As Miharu sat on her bed reminiscing, there was a knock on her door. Without waiting for her to answer, Deidara came in rather loudly. "Sure Deidara, come on in I don't mind" she said sarcastically.

Ignoring her sarcasm, Deidara jumped right next to her on her bed. "We finally got another mission, yeah!" he said happily. Miharu sat up "What's it about?" she asked curiously. "I have no idea, yeah" he said excitedly. Miharu sighed. '_Idiot_'

"We have a briefing with the leader, so let's go" he explained. Before Miharu could say anything, Deidara grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Leader's room.

"Our spies in Konoha have given me information of the Kyuubi's current location" the leader began, "He will be hiding out in a forest east of Hoshigakure." Miharu felt Deidara's and the leader's eyes on her. "Will this be a problem for you, Miharu?" the leader asked.

Miharu smiled. "Would it make a difference if I said yes?"

"No"

"Exactly" she said smiling sadly. She didn't really want to go back to that place. The leader and Deidara thought she was going to take revenge on the inhabitants of Hoshigakure but her concerns were opposite.

"We should get ready, yeah" Deidara said changing the subject. Miharu smiled at Deidara, grateful for the subject change. "Yeah…"

**End of Chapter**


	2. The Search

**Dimensional Distortion**

**Summary**- By now, you should know what the story's about

**Disclaimer**- Read the first chapter?

**A/N**-You know I said there would be an update in 2 days? I lied. Deal with it. I'm not even going to lie and say I was busy with school because I wasn't. I was just pure lazy.

**Chapter 2: The Search**

Deidara and Miharu jumped from tree to tree for what seemed like days and the silence was killing them. "Mi-chan?" Deidara called tentatively. "Hmph," she said facing the other way. Deidara sweat dropped. "Come on, yeah, your not still mad are you?" he asked teasingly. Miharu sent a death glare at Deidara but said nothing.

Yep. She was still mad. Why, you ask? A few nights ago she caught Deidara looking at her while she was taking a bath. He claims that it was an accident but Miharu thought otherwise. "You can't stay mad forever, yeah" he declared pompously. '_I can and I will!_' she thought angrily. Miharu ignored her ideas of slapping Deidara silly and asked how much longer until the got to the area the Kyuubi container was last seen.

"We should be there by sunset, yeah" he replied grinning knowing that Miharu forgave him. Miharu glanced at the sky it was only a few hours until nightfall. '_I think I can put up with this idiot until then_' she thought hopefully to herself.

* * *

Deidara turned and faced Miharu "Hey, Mi-chan?" Before he could finish that thought Miharu punched him hard. Deidara flew back a few feet away and hit a tree. "What the hell, yeah?!"

"Shut up! He could be around here!" she said in a hushed tone. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Right…because no one heard that, yeah" he replied sarcastically.

Deidara seriously doubted that the Kyuubi container was anywhere near them because Naruto would have tried to kill Deidara already.

Deidara smirked as he remembered the incident when the Akatsuki killed off Gaara when they extracted Shukaku.

He watched as Miharu listened intently for any signs of movement and pointed out that Naruto would have attacked first anyways. "Well we can't be too sure" she said hesitantly. Deidara sighed. He stuck his hand inside his bag of clay and formed small clay birds and watched as they flew away to search for the Kyuubi. "I'll go search too" Miharu said leaping threw the trees.

After a few hours of searching, Miharu landed in a small clearing and has deduced that the Kyuubi container was not there. '_Well this was a complete waste of my life_' she thought rolling her eyes. She hated wasting time. "Deidara…he isn't here" she said reluctantly into her mic. She could practically _hear_ Deidara smirking as he said "I told you so, yeah." Miharu was getting ready to leave the clearing when something bright caught her eye. There was a feint light coming from the bush and Miharu went to investigate.

Inside the bush Miharu saw something very strange. It looked like pink lightning condensed into a sphere. Knowing better, Miharu decided not to touch but instead called Deidara to check it out.

"What is that thing, yeah?" Deidara asked as he arrived. Miharu shrugged. "No clue" As Deidara reached out to tough it, Miharu slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it!" she squeaked, "You want to lose your arm again?" Deidara stared at Miharu for a moment and smirked. "Didn't think you cared that much about me, yeah" he said pompously grinning at her.

Miharu scowled, but didn't deny that she cared. Deidara picked up a stick, leaned over and poked the pink sphere with it. As soon as the stick touched the sphere, it was pulled away from Deidara and it simply vanished into the pink abyss.

Caught off guard by the disappearance, Deidara fell forward and his hand touched the sphere. "Deidara!" she screamed. As he was being pulled in, Miharu made an attempt to get him out, only to be sucked into the abyss with him. It was extremely painful like getting sucked through a small tube. Miharu screamed in pain. She couldn't take it anymore and passed out. Deidara soon followed.

* * *

When Miharu woke up, she knew something was definitely off. She and Deidara were still in the forest, yes, but somehow it seemed different. Miharu then heard a branch break in half as if someone or something was walking around. She grabbed a kunai out of her pouch and threw it toward the source of the noise. It hit the tree and Miharu watched as she saw a harmless little bunny trying to get away. She sighed in relief.

She looked over to her left and saw Deidara still unconscious. She shook him a little. "Dei-kun, wake up" Deidara opened his eyes slowly and sat up. "What happened, yeah?" he asked rubbing his head. It felt like a really bad hangover.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should stay here" she said worriedly. They could be in enemy territory. Then again, everywhere is enemy territory when you're in the Akatsuki. Deidara nodded and stood.

They explored the forest for a bit and quickly discovered that they were not in the same forest. They were in unfamiliar territory.

Miharu looked towards the setting sun. "It's getting late" she stated, "We should probably find a way out of this forest" Deidara stuck his hand inside his bag of clay and created a giant clay bird. "Get on." Miharu and Deidara mounted the bird and took flight.

Miharu nudged Deidara. "What is that?" she asked pointing off into the distance. Deidara used his scope to zoom in and frowned. "I think it's a castle, yeah."

**End of the chapter**

Hope you enjoyed it. No flames please!

Resner


	3. Hogwarts

Dimensional Distortion

**Dimensional Distortion**

**Summary**- On a mission Deidara and Miharu (OC) get caught in a dimensional distortion and end up in Hogwarts. Deidara x OC

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Miharu =)

**A/N**- Wow! This chapter seems longer than usual, and I surprised myself by finishing this chapter in less than a year! XD Well, I'm on spring break at the moment, so maybe I'll be updating more frequently.

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

Deidara landed the clay bird in front of the castle. "Should we go in?" Miharu asked hesitantly. She was afraid they would be tortured or killed if they set foot inside. Deidara raised his eyebrow at her obvious fear. "Are you an S-class criminal or what, yeah?" Miharu blushed in embarrassment but said nothing. Irritated by her indecisiveness, Deidara started walking toward the castle. Surprised by his sudden departure, Miharu jogged to catch up with him. "Really, I don't think we should go in…I mean it's not necessary" she said trying to reason with him. Deidara smirked. "You want to sleep on the cold hard ground again tonight, yeah?" he asked innocently. Miharu stood silent for a moment. Sleeping on the ground really was uncomfortable. "But-" she started, but Deidara interrupted, "Let's go in" he said simply, "If they resist, we kill them." It's true, they were S-class criminals, but Miharu hated the thought of killing without a good reason. Kisame tried beating the conscience out of her, but that didn't turn out so well. But right now, she was tired and hungry. "Alright, we'll go" she said more confidently. If castle's inhabitants did resist them, she had no intention of killing them. 

As they neared the castle, they saw an old man standing at the entrance. "He looks harmless enough, yeah" Deidara whispered to Miharu. Miharu looked at the serene looking man. '_Why does it look like he's been waiting for us?_' she thought to herself.

Before Miharu or Deidara could say anything, the strange old man spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he said cheerfully, "I am the headmaster, Dumbledore." Deidara sniggered as he heard the old man's name and Miharu, not so subtly, elbowed Deidara in the ribs.

"Pleased to meet you" she said politely. Before she could ask any questions, Deidara interrupted her. "What's Hogwarts, yeah?" he asked, "Some kind of illness?" 

Dumbledore chuckled at Deidara's question, "No, it is not a disease, Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards." He explained. Miharu and Deidara just stared at Dumbledore with blank faces. '_Is he serious?_' Miharu thought to herself. As if reading her mind, Deidara asked the question everyone usually wanted to ask when first meeting the great wizard. "Are you crazy, yeah?" Deidara asked bluntly.

Dumbledore smiled but didn't answer the question. "If you two would, please follow me into my office and tell me about yourselves and how you came to be at Hogwarts." They nodded and followed.

As they headed towards Dumbledore's office Deidara noticed something a little off. "Hey, old man," he said, "If this is a school, why are there no students, yeah?"

"The students are away on vacation during the summer," Dumbledore explained, "The term starts in one week."

They finally arrived at the entrance of Dumbledore's office. As Dumbledore said the password, Miharu and Deidara stared in awe as the gargoyle sprung to life. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement at the two.

Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk. "Please take a seat," he said gesturing towards two empty chairs. "Lemon drop?" he offered as soon as they sat down. Miharu declined but curiosity over took Deidara since he'd never seen them before. As soon as he pooped one in his mouth, he cringed from the sour taste.

"Are you trying to kill me, yeah?!" Deidara shouted. Dumbledore chuckled in amusement at Deidara's reaction. "No, I am not trying to kill you" he said still chuckling. "But now we must get down to business. Please tell me about yourselves."

Miharu and Deidara took turns telling Dumbledore about themselves and how they got there, but somehow, the fact that they are deadly criminals, was left out of the story.

"And that's how we got here" Miharu said finishing her story. "I see" was all Dumbledore said. He sat there just twiddling his thumbs for a few minutes before replying. "Now, we must come up with your cover up story."

"Cover up story?" Miharu asked confused. "Yes, for when you will be attending Hogwarts" he replied airily. 

"One problem, yeah" 

"Oh? What would that be, Mr. Deidara"

"We're not wizards, yeah"

Dumbledore smiled. "I have found a way around that little tidbit," he explained, "If you are shinobi like you say, then just channel your chakra into your want and say the spell. Simple enough." Before either of the two could object, Dumbledore interrupted them. "It is late, and I'm sure you're both tired from your adventure today" he said smiling, "Let me show you to your rooms." 

As they walked towards their rooms, Deidara and Miharu were struggling to remember how to get there. '_Why the hell does this place have to be so big, yeah?_' Deidara thought clearly annoyed.

Dumbledore suddenly stopped and Miharu and Deidara almost ran into him. "This is the entrance to your rooms" he said gesturing to the portrait, "Your password is 'destiny'. Do not forget it"

"Now I must bid you goodnight," he said as they entered the common room, "You two have a long day tomorrow, so you should sleep soon." On that note, Dumbledore walked away.

After the portrait hole closed, Miharu turned to Deidara. "So what do you think?" she asked.

Deidara shrugged, "Well, it's not like we have a choice, yeah," he said, "We should relax and enjoy this time off while we can, yeah." 

Miharu sighed, "You're probably right." She got up and walked towards her room. "What, no good night kiss, yeah?" Deidara asked smirking. Miharu was too tired from the day's events to argue, so she went into her room and fell asleep instantly. Deidara stared at Miharu's door feeling a little disappointed. He was, of course, half joking, but that also meant he was half serious. '_She's just my partner and nothing more, yeah_' he thought trying to convince himself. He entered the room and as soon as he laid down on his bed, he fell asleep and had many vivid dreams about a certain partner of his.

**End of the chapter**

Hope you enjoyed my slightly longer chapter! Thanks to The Full Moon Crys for being the first reviewer of this story! = It made me happy for about 5 minutes of my life. Then I remembered that I was failing a class. But thanks! Haha I got a little off topic, huh? Anyways, please review!

Resner


	4. Dumbing Him Down

**Dimensional Distortion**

**Summary- Why the hell are you reading this chapter if you don't know what the story is about?! Go back to chapter one!!**

**Disclaimer- Once again, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except Miharu**

**A/N- I have changed my pen name….again = that's what I get for watching Rozen Maiden**

**Chapter 4: Dumbing Him Down**

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and you could hear the distinct crashes from Deidara's room, as Miharu tried waking him up.

"Deidara!"

Deidara mumbled some incoherent words and rolled over.

"Deidara!"

Deidara took his pillow and placed it over his head to make the noise go away.

"Damn it, Deidara! Wake up!"

Deidara's eyes shot open as he felt the bed being flipped over. He cringed in pain as the bed landed on top of him. Using his chakra, he easily lifted the bed and glared at Miharu. "What the hell, yeah?!"

Miharu glared back, "You were supposed to be up an hour ago!" she said checking the clock, "We need to meet Dumbledore, remember?"

Deidara crossed his arms. "Like I care about being late" he said clearly in a bad mood. Miharu grinned knowing he wasn't really mad. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. "Let's go, we are really late!" she yelled suddenly aware of the time.

As they entered the office, Miharu repeatedly apologized about being late. "It's quite alright Miss. Miharu, now since we are now pressed for time, we must discuss what we'll tell the other students." He said calmly.

Deidara raised his eyebrows "Pressed for time? I thought we had a week, yeah" he pointed out. "Ah, but we have a guest coming to see you today!" said Dumbledore grinning. Deidara and Miharu sent questioning looks at each other then at Dumbledore. "Mr. Ollivander will be here with your wands today" Dumbledore explained, answering their unspoken question.

Miharu could almost squeal in delight. Using magic had been on her mind all night ever since they had the talk.

Dumbledore turned toward Deidara. "Now, are you willing to teach?" he asked suddenly. The question threw Deidara off for a moment. "What, yeah?" Dumbledore smiled. "This school could use a self defense class. Deidara smirked at this thought. "I don't do self defense, yeah"

"These students need to learn how to fight without using magic, because they may not always have their wands" Dumbledore replied calmly, "Now, will you teach?" Deidara sighed. "Fine, yeah" he grumbled. '_But if I blow them up during class, it will be your fault, yeah'_

Dumbledore smiled turned to Miharu. "What shall we say about you…" he said thoughtfully to himself. "Let's say that you are a transfer student from Maladora's Witch Academy. Is that agreeable?" he asked looking at her. Miharu nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. "Come in" called Dumbledore. The door opened and revealed an old looking man (though not as old as Dumbledore) with a mysterious air about him.

"Greetings Dumbledore," the old man said. He turned to the two sitting. "These must be the new students?"

"Yes, they need new wands," Dumbledore turned to Deidara and Miharu, "This is Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker." Since Deidara and Miharu just sat there staring and sizing him up, Ollivander ushered them out of their chairs. "Come now, I haven't got all day!" he said sternly.

He took Miharu first. Deidara watched fascinated as Ollivander measured her arm and gave her various wands to try out. Deidara laughed loudly when one of the wands set her clothes on fire. Miharu was so mad, that the next wand nearly blasted Deidara's head off. "Can I keep it?" she said giving Deidara a sinister grin. Ollivander snatched the wand from her and walked away, "No, no, definitely not!" he cried out. Eventually they did find her wand, and when they did, beautiful pink sparks shot out of it. "Sugoi…" Miharu whispered.

Now, all that was left was Deidara's wand. Deidara's wand was relatively easy to find, but Deidara was disappointed at the fact that Miharu got to try out more fun wands. When they found Deidara's wand it shot out gold sparks that looked like they were dancing happily. After they had found their wands, Ollivander left for his shop.

"Now, you may freely explore the castle and the grounds, though I must warn you, "Dumbledore began sternly, "The Forbidden Forest…is a forbidden."

Deidara burst out laughing and even Miharu couldn't suppress a giggle. "We sort of got that from the name" said Miharu still giggling. Dumbledore also started chuckling, "Well, you two may go now. Also, you should know that your new robes and school supplies have been delivered to your rooms." They both nodded and got up to leave.

Miharu was sitting near the window in the common room reading one of the spell books Dumbledore gave her. "Hey, Dei-kun, let's try this one!" she said pointing to a particular spell: Stupefy. Deidara sniggered at the name, "What does it do? Make you stupid, yeah?"

Miharu grinned mischievously. "I don't really know" she said slyly, "Let's try it!"

Before Deidara could react Miharu hit it with the spell. "Stupefy!" she shouted pointing her wand at him. Since Miharu was still not experienced enough with magic, Deidara was only knocked out for a few seconds.

When he woke up, he clutched his head. "No! I think I can feel that spell dumbing me down, yeah!" he said anxiously. Miharu fell back laughing hysterically. "The look on your face was so funny!" Deidara grabbed the spell book and quickly found a spell to use on Miharu. "Rictusempra!" he shouted sending a jet of silver light at her. Miharu couldn't stop laughing and Deidara was soon laughing with her.

While they were laughing Miharu heard a large disturbing noise. She sat up and listened intently. She heard it again and this time she turned and stared at Deidara. By now Deidara was blushing like mad. "We skipped breakfast, remember, yeah?" Miharu grinned and grabbed his arm. "Let's go find some food!"

Miharu ran left, took a right, and went down some stairs before she suddenly stopped. Startled by her sudden stop, Deidara ran into her and they both tumbled down a few flights of stairs with Deidara landing on top. Both noticed the awkward situation and were blushing madly. Before Deidara could make any move to get off, something landed on him making him lean forward into an accidental kiss.

**End of the Chapter**

Thought I'd end it here for today = I wonder what Miharu's reaction will be. Hm…you think I would know since I'm the author but nope, I have no idea. XD

Hina Ichigo


	5. Hina Ichigo

**Dimensional Distortion**

**Summary- Bleh…..read chapter one**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters or the Harry Potter characters**

**A/N to **_**The Full Moon Crys**_**- You're not the boss of me!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! Ahem. I just had a lot of sugar, so don't mind me! XD**

**Chapter 5: Hina Ichigo**

Miharu blushed deeply and pushed Deidara off of her. "You stole my first kiss!" she said slapping him. She raised her hand again to punch him with her chakra. Deidara sensed danger and held his arms up in surrender. "It wasn't my fault, yeah!" Miharu glared. "Yeah right you-" Miharu never finished her thought because a pink blur knocked her over.

"Mi-chan!" squealed the little girl that knocked Miharu over. Miharu looked down at the girl who was giggling on her lap. "H-Hina Ichigo?" she said startled by the girl's sudden appearance. Deidara picked Hina up and glared at her. "Was it you, yeah?" he whispered. "You weren't making a move so Hina-chan thought she'd help" she whispered back giving him a sly smile. Deidara growled. "Why you little-"

"Why are you here Hina Ichigo?" asked a curious Miharu. She had already forgotten punching Deidara into the next century. Hina looked over to Miharu and gave her a sweet smile. "Hina just wanted to visit Mi-chan and Dei-kun!" she said cheerfully. Deidara twitched in annoyance. "I thought I told you not to call me that, yeah!" he shouted. "But…you let Mi-chan call you that…" she said innocently. Miharu raised her eyebrows as if waiting for an explanation. This was the first time she'd noticed that fact. Deidara blushed slightly but said nothing. An awkward silence filled the hallway.

"_They can handle it from here_' Hina thought to herself. She smiled again and hugged Miharu. "Hina needs to go now!" she said cheerfully. And on that note of finality, she jumped out a nearby window and disappeared.

"Annoying brat, yeah" Deidara said breaking the silence. Miharu grinned at Deidara. "Admit it, Deidara, you like her!" Deidara blushed. "I do not, yeah!" Noticing his blush Miharu frowned. "Wait…I meant as a friend…what were you…" Suddenly it dawned on Miharu, "You sick pedophile!" she screamed giving him a chakra infused punch.

Deidara blocked the punch and started running in the opposite direction. "You're the one who brought it up, yeah!" he yelled angrily.

Just as Miharu threw another punch at him, Deidara conveniently tripped and Miharu's punch missed by inches. Instead, her punch landed on a portrait of a bowl of fruit and made a large hole through it.

Deidara gaped at the hole. "Were you trying to kill me, yeah?" Miharu examined the hole in the portrait. "I might have over done it a bit" she said airily.

Deidara was confused by her sudden mood change and examined the portrait again. "A bit?! It went through the freakin wall, yeah!" he exclaimed, "The old fart is gonna kill us, yeah."

Miharu punched the wall and made the hole bigger so that she could walk through it. "That's better," she said smiling.

"We're dead, yeah" was all Deidara could say. Miharu stepped in the hole. "I wonder where this goes…" she said not paying any attention to Deidara. Miharu stepped further in and it turns out that she entered another room.

Deidara heard Miharu gasp with surprise and stepped through the hole to see what was so interesting. Crowding around the two were strange looking creatures. Strange looking creatures that had furious expressions on their faces holding very sharp objects.

Deidara knelt down and poked one on the forehead. "What are you, yeah?"

"We is the house elves of Hogwarts" said one.

"And you is the intruders that is trying to destroy the kitchen" said another brandishing a knife like a sword.

Miharu held up her arms in surrender. "We're not intruders!"

Deidara pulled Miharu back and whispered in her ear. "Why don't we just blow them up, yeah?"

Miharu shook her head. "We need them for food" she whispered back. Being reminded of the fact that he had no breakfast, Deidara's stomach gave a loud rumble.

Miharu sighed and looked back at the elves. "Ok, we'll leave. But can we have some food first?" The elves hastily pushed a basket of muffins into her arms and ushered them out of the hole in the wall.

They found a bench in a nearby courtyard and started eating the muffins. "Hey Mi-chan," Deidara said while biting into a blueberry muffin, "Want to train today, yeah?"

"Sure, but we'll have to find a place with more space first" she said. Deidara nodded and finished his muffin.

They explored the castle for a while and it seems as though there were no places where they could train safely. Miharu paced around the corridor thinking for any other possible places they could train.

"Erm…Mi-chan?"

Ignoring Deidara, Miharu kept pacing.

"Mi-chan?"

Miharu mumbled something that Deidara could hear.

"MIHARU!!" he shouted finally gaining her attention. "What?" she asked glaring at him.

He pointed to a door that was not previously there before. "Let's try in there, yeah."

They entered the mysterious room and found it suitable for their training. There were various weapons and first aid kits lying around and many, many mats to use.

"You guys mind if I watch?" asked a sugary sweet voice.

They turned.

"Hina Ichigo?" asked Miharu surprised, "I thought you left?"

Hina shrugged, "I got bored and decided to come back," she said, "So can I watch?"

Deidara shook his head vigorously, "No way, yeah, you'll just get in the way girlie." Hina looked away and pouted but Miharu smirked at Deidara.

"What's the matter Deidara? Don't want Hina Ichigo to see you lose to me…again?" Miharu asked innocently. Deidara crossed his arms and turned away. "She stays, yeah"

Hina turned and gave Miharu a high five. "Thanks," Hina whispered. "Ready, yeah?" Deidara asked tensely.

Miharu and Deidara got into their fighting stances and each waited for the other to start attacking. Deidara made the first move. He sent a clay bird straight at her and Miharu jumped out of the way only to be caught by another clay bird. It exploded before Miharu could get away. Or so he thought. Miharu appeared behind him and punched him with her chakra enhanced fists. Deidara felt his back crack and he winced in pain.

The battle lasted for about 5 hours since neither was willing to give up. Hina Ichigo was starting to get worried they were actually going to kill each other and decided to break up the fight session.

Both collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. "Not bad, yeah" Deidara said smirking. Miharu crawled over to him and started healing him with her chakra.

After the training session, Hina announced that she had to go and that she would be back soon.

Looking at the large clock, Miharu finally noticed how long they had been in the mysterious room. "Dei-kun, we should sleep now, it's pretty late." Deidara nodded and both entered their respective rooms.

Once Deidara was in his room, he collapsed on his bed and thought over the day's events. As he remembered the kiss, he blushed and touched his lips remembering the warmth that was there before. "Coming here was the best thing that ever happened, yeah" he said smiling.

**End of the Chapter**

Very, very, very bad case of writer's block right now It must be because of my conscience. But anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update soon!

Hina Ichigo


	6. She Has Competition

Dimensional Distortion

**Dimensional Distortion**

**Summary- Bleh…..read chapter one**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters or the Harry Potter characters**

**A/N- School starts soon ( hopefully it won't take me a tear to update again XD**

**Chapter 7: She Has Competition**

The week went by as eventful as the first day. Deidara and Miharu ate breakfast together, trained, and practiced their magic. But tonight was different because tonight was the night the students would arrive for school.

Miharu met Deidara in the common room and took a good look at him. He wore a tight black shirt and baggy pants.

Deidara caught Miharu staring and smirked. "Like what you see, yeah?" Miharu blushed. "Don't the teachers have a dress code or something?" Deidara shrugged. "Don't know, yeah, but we'll find out when the old man see's me." Miharu sighed. "You're so lucky you don't have to wear this uniform" she said looking in the mirror with disgust.

Deidara smirked again this time having a brilliant idea. He appeared behind her. "I think it makes you look sexy" he whispered in her ear. Miharu blushed and surprisingly enough, she didn't punch Deidara or call him a pervert. Miharu stepped away from Deidara and became interested in her shoes. "Don't you have to be in the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony?" she asked.

Deidara studied her body language and was surprised. '_Maybe she feels the same'_ he thought hopefully. He took a step closer slowly closing the distance. "What if I don't want to, yeah?" he whispered.

Deidara took her chin gently and tilted her head up. He leaned in for a kiss when there was a loud knock on the door. Miharu quickly ran to the door to see Professor McGonagall. The professor had come to remind Deidara to be in the Hall before the ceremony and to tell Miharu that she would be sorted with the first years.

After the professor left, Miharu still faced the door unable to face Deidara. "I-I'll see you at the ceremony" she said still blushing furiously.

Deidara frowned when he noticed her body language. He noted that she seemed relieved when they were interrupted and he was extremely disappointed. '_Mi-chan does not like me_' he thought sadly, '_I will not try again_' and on that depressing thought, he went down to the Hall.

It was time for the sorting to begin and Miharu got out of her hiding spot. Yes, she had been hiding from the other students and a certain teacher of hers. She met Professor McGonagall right outside the Hall and she was ushered into the Great Hall with the smaller first years.

As she entered the Hall she got a lot of stares and the other students started whispering about her. The group of first years became smaller and smaller and finally it was her turn to be sorted. From what she saw from the tables, she really hoped that she would not be in Hufflepuff.

As her name was called, she walked up to the stool. She heard a great deal of murmurs coming from the students like, "She'll probably be in Gryffindor" or "She's hot." She looked up trying to catch Deidara's eye, but he was determinedly looking away. She sat on the stool and felt the Sorting Hat being placed on her head.

"I see we have a criminal among our students this year" said a voice in her head. There was a pause, "It also seems that you are not of this dimension"

Miharu sniggered. "Way to point out the obvious, hat" she whispered smiling. The hat dug deeper in her mind and finally made a decision. "I'll put you in SLYTHERIN!" he yelled loudly. The students were now staring at her with disgust and now she heard whispers of, "I guess she's not that great after all" and "What a whore" and things like that. The only table that was clapping was the Slytherin table.

As Miharu drew nearer to them, she saw a blond, arrogant looking guy make room for her. Since she wasn't seeing a whole lot of friendliness from the rest of the school, Miharu took her seat next to him and he immediately started flirting.

After the muttering and the clapping had died down, Dumbledore stood and said a few words of welcome and introduced the new teachers.

"Students," he began, "You have a new teacher this year." He announced. He watched as the students started moving around in their seats to get a good look at the teachers table. To Miharu's annoyance, most of the girls were sighing and blushing at the sight of Deidara.

Miharu looked toward Deidara who was now smirking at all the positive attention from the girls.

"Let me introduce Professor Deidara," Dumbledore said gesturing to the blond at the far end of the table, "He will be teaching a self defense class"

Deidara smirked and stood. "Nice to meet you all, yeah." He said. When the girls heard him speak, they practically fainted.

Miharu felt her rage boiling up inside her and wanted to punch some really badly. Anyone would've been ok at the moment. She didn't even know where her anger came from really. '_What am I thinking? Deidara's just my friend and I really shouldn't care if he flirts with hundreds of girls_' But no matter what she thought, she didn't like that fact that Deidara could date any of these girls if he wanted.

"What's so special about him anyways?" asked the blond guy next to her, "He's not even that good looking" he said trying to impress Miharu. Miharu ignored him and stood intending to go to bed early.

Deidara watched Miharu stand and leave. He really wanted to go with her, but he figured that she needed space.

After eating, Deidara made his way towards his room when he noticed an unfamiliar presence behind him.

Without turning around, Deidara called the stranger out. "Why are you following me, yeah?"

"I thought you needed company" said a sickeningly sweet female voice. Deidara turned around and saw a short black haired girl. "No thanks, yeah" he said walking away.

Ignoring the dismissal, the girl kept trying to flirt. "My name's Pansy Parkinson" she said clinging to his arm.

Deidara tried shaking her off, but she had him in a tight grip. "Look, I'm really tired, yeah, so can you just go away?" he asked rudely.

"Not without a good night kiss!" she said giggling. Deidara sighed. This girl was really persistent. He walked over to her and pinned her against the wall. "If you don't fucking stay away from me, I'll kill you without a second though, yeah" he whispered in her ear.

Deidara heard a gasp coming from across the hallway and he had a sickening feeling inside his stomach when he saw who it was.

Deidara let go of Pansy and she ran away, probably to tell her friends about the events that had happened.

Deidara took a step toward Miharu and she took a step back. "Miharu, it wasn't like that" he said helplessly. Miharu only gave him a cold glare. "You can date whomever you want," she said icily, "I don't really care." And on that note, Miharu ran back to the common room leaving Deidara alone in the hallway. '_What have I done?_'

Miharu ran to her room and threw herself on her bed. She started sobbing into her pillow. '_Why am I crying? He's just my friend right?_' she thought to herself. But she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She had fallen in love with Deidara.

**End of Chapter**

I think I should stop updating now I'll keep people waiting and waiting…forever.

Hina Ichigo


	7. He Has Competition

**Dimensional Distortion**

**Summary-**

**Disclaimer- I'm getting tried of saying this so remember this for future chapters: I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or any of these characters.**

**Chapter 7: He Has Competition**

It was the first day of class and Deidara was determined to have a talk with Miharu before she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Little did he know, she had gotten up early in order to avoid him.

He barged into Miharu's room only to find it empty and all of her school stuff gone. '_Darn, missed her again_'

He made his way down to the Great Hall and passed a group of giggling girls. Deidara rolled his eyes in annoyance. '_Thank Kami that Mi-chan and Konan are the only girls in the Akatsuki'_

Changing his mind about going into the Great Hall, he decided it would be better if he had breakfast in the kitchens. He did not want to deal with all the girls in the school this morning. As he went to open the portrait entrance (yes the hole has been fixed) he ran into the girl he was just looking for.

"Miharu…" he began.

Miharu looked like she was going to say something when Pansy came running up to Deidara.

"Hey Professor!" she said in what she thought was a seductive tone.

Miharu frowned at the couple, but quickly covered it up with a fake smile. "I leave you two to your breakfast" she said walking away.

Miharu was so angry with Deidara, she wasn't watching where she was going. She walked right into another student who was also no aware of where he was going and fell back because of the impact.

She stood and held out a hand to help up the other student. She examined his face closely and noticed a scar on his forehead that was shaped like a lightning bolt. "Sorry about that" she said sheepishly, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The boy stared at her as if he was expecting an apology. All the staring was making Miharu feel uncomfortable. "Erm…My name's Miharu, who are you?" she said trying to get him to talk.

Now the boy really looked stunned. Miharu frowned and poked his forehead. "I know I didn't hit you hard enough to give you brain damage."

Snapping out of his daze, he stood and apologized. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you" he said politely, "You're the new student right?" He couldn't believe that someone actually didn't know who he was. He automatically liked this girl.

'_So he _does_ talk_' she thought inwardly smirking. "Yeah, what house are you in?" she asked curiously. "Gryffindor" he responded. '_Now she's probably going to hate me_' he thought miserably.

Miharu's smile just widened. "That's cool," she said, "I'm in Slytherin." Not being able to take it anymore, Harry snapped. "Why are you talking to me?"

Miharu's smile faltered. "Why shouldn't I?" she asked in a hurt tone.

Harry sighed. "Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to be enemies." He explained.

Miharu tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

Even Harry couldn't find an answer to this question. "I don't know…"

Miharu felt like she put him on the spot and decided to change the subject. "So…what class do you have first?" she asked awkwardly.

"That new self defense class" he said looking grateful at her change of thought. Miharu smiled again and grabbed his hand. "Me too!" she said excitedly running towards the class.

Harry wasn't the only one shocked by her actions. There was a lone figure standing around the corner watching then run to class. "He could be a problem, yeah."

* * *

As they entered the class, a bushy haired brunette and a tall red head greeted them. "Hey Harry" said the red head not noticing Miharu behind Harry.

Harry smiled and gestured toward Miharu. "This is Miharu" he said, "Miharu, these are my best friends, Ron and Hermione."

Miharu smiled and the both of them. "Nice to meet you" she said politely. Ron was gawking at her and even Hermione looked pretty surprised.

"You're a Slytherin!" Ron said. It wasn't really a question. Miharu raised her eyebrow. "What's the big deal anyways?" she asked. Hermione elbowed Ron lightly and smiled at Miharu. "Come sit with us!" she said kindly.

Miharu nodded happy that she was able to make nice friends. The ones in Slytherin just didn't seem as friendly.

As they were talking, Deidara walked into the classroom looking extremely pissed off. His eyes wandered over to Miharu and Harry and he only got angrier.

"Shut up!" he shouted to the class.

Everyone became silent at once. No teacher had ever yelled at them like that before. This even caught Miharu's attention. Deidara rarely got this angry. '_What happened?_' she thought to herself.

Noticing his little slip up, Deidara took a moment to breathe and clam down. "Sorry about that, yeah" he began awkwardly, "Before I begin the lesson, does anyone have any fighting experience, yeah?"

Obviously, this question was directed at Miharu. Deidara stared at her and waited for her to raise her hand but she never did.

Deidara smirked thinking of a fun idea. "You!" he said pointing at Harry, "Spar with me, yeah." he demanded.

Miharu stood up immediately. "He doesn't have any fighting experience" she said trying to reason with Deidara. He only smirked at her. "Oh? Would you like to take his place, yeah" he asked innocently.

Miharu glared at him. "Fine." She couldn't say no to a challenge.

Deidara smirked and addressed the rest of the class, "First we'll fight with no weapons today, yeah." Miharu smirked inwardly. '_I don't need weapons to beat him_'

Miharu and Deidara got into their fighting stances and stared at each other each waiting for the other to make the first move. The class watched in anticipation of what would happen to Miharu.

Deidara took the first move and aimed a punch at Miharu. She easily countered this by grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder. The class gasped as she appeared behind him before he hit the wall and kicked him. Most of the class was standing by now. They couldn't believe how fast the two were moving. They could hardly see them.

Miharu aimed another kick at Deidara, but this time, he caught her foot. He dragged her closer and punched her in the stomach. The battle went on for 30 minutes and it seemed as if they were evenly matched. It went on and on for a few more minutes when Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Please stop!" she shouted.

Deidara stopped in mid punch and looked over toward Hermione and scowled. '_It seems as if the fun is over for today_'

He turned toward Miharu and smiled. "Fun's over, girlie." he whispered. Miharu said nothing but returned to her seat.

Suddenly another brilliant idea sprung up in Deidara's mind. "Detention, yeah" he said smirking.

Miharu froze. "Why?" she demanded. "Because I'm the teacher, yeah" he said smugly.

Miharu sat there fuming as Deidara taught the class simple fighting techniques. All of them were easy enough for her so she let her mind wander.

Deidara noticed this and smirked. 'This is too easy' he thought.

"Day dreaming?" he asked innocently, "Please see me after class Miharu."

Miharu growled at him but said nothing. Harry noticed the extra attention Deidara was giving to Miharu and decided to talk to her about it.

"It is me, or is he picking on you?" he whispered as he pretended to practice the fighting moves.

Deidara saw Harry talking to Miharu and cursed. He walked up to them and glared at Harry. "You're supposed to be practicing, yeah" he said menacingly.

Harry glared back. He decided that he didn't like this teacher that much. "I am" he replied.

"Go practice somewhere else, yeah!" he snapped.

It was Miharu's turn to glare at Deidara. "What is wrong with you?" Before he could answer the bell rang as a signal that class had ended.

Miharu went back to sit down and Harry gave her a pitying look. "I'll see you later" he promised. He shot one more glare at Deidara and left with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"What is it Deidara?" Miharu asked tiredly. She really didn't want to deal with Deidara right now.

"You've been avoiding me, yeah" It wasn't really a question. He was only stating the obvious.

Miharu didn't answer him. Instead she became interested in the corner of the table.

Knowing that she was listening, Deidara continued on. "Nothing is happening between me and Pansy, yeah"

Still no response.

Deidara tried a different tactic. "Can we please stop fighting, yeah?" he pleaded, "I miss you, yeah" he said blushing. That seemed to have done the trick because Miharu's eyes softened.

"I miss you too…" she said. Deidara grinned stupidly and pulled her into a hug. Miharu giggled happily and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while until Miharu realized how much time she had spent there.

"I'm going to be late for my next class!" she said panicking. Without another word, Miharu bolted out of the room screaming "I'm late, I'm late!"

Deidara smirked at her retreating form. Everything was right in this world again.

**End of the Chapter**

Awww…they made up Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the stupid fight scene. I never was really good at writing those XD

Anyways, please review or I won't update.

Hina Ichigo


	8. He's A Man!

**Dimensional Distortion**

**Disclaimer- I think we both know what I do and don't own by now**

**A/N- I've decided to rewrite the first 2 chapters of this story so I may not update in with a new chapter for a few days.**

**Chapter 8: He's A Man**

Draco Malfoy was not a happy camper.

He stood outside the classroom and listened to Deidara and Miharu. "It seems as if they've met before." He said frowning. He took a peek in the classroom and saw them hugging. Jealousy raged inside of him and he decided to do something about it.

Draco headed back to the Slytherin common room and made his was up to his dorm. When he got in, he immediately went to his trunk and pulled out an old hand mirror.

He cleared his voice. "Lucius Malfoy" he said to the mirror.

Suddenly, Draco's father's face appeared in the mirror. He looked pretty surprised.

"What is it Draco?" he asked curiously, "Are you in danger?"

Draco shook his head. "No, but I have interesting news about the new teacher and the exchange student."

Lucius looked interested now but it didn't show in his expression. "Well, what is it then?" he asked in a bored tone.

"They seem to be a bit friendly toward each other," he began, but his father cut him off looking angry.

"Are you saying you contacted me because you are jealous of this teacher?" he hissed angrily. Draco shook his head now thinking that calling his father for this was a mistake. "No father. But they seem to have met before Hogwarts and they have supreme fighting skills."

Lucius scoffed at this. "Don't tell me that you're actually interested in the muggle way of fighting, Draco."

Draco shook his head feeling frightened now. "No father. I just thought that the girl would make an interesting asset to the Dark Lord, and when she fought, you could barely see her move" he said enthusiastically. He decided to leave out the fact that she was evenly matched with Deidara.

Lucius was intrigued at this news. "What is this girl's name again?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Miharu" Draco said. Lucius frowned. "What is her surname?" That was one way to find out if she was a pure blood.

Draco frowned also. How could he not have noticed? "She didn't say. Dumbledore didn't either."

Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Dumbledore is hiding something," he stated, "Very well, we shall bring her to the Dark Lord."

Lucius gave his son a warning look. "You better not be lying about this, Draco, or it will mean both our heads." Then his face disappeared. He had cut off the connection.

* * *

Miharu sat next to Harry in the Great Hall for lunch looking extremely bored. The rest of the day just wasn't as fun as Miharu's first class. It was nice that she was learning magic, but she'd rather spend time doing more useful things like training with Deidara.

'_You have more on your mind than just training_' said her conscience.

Harry noticed Miharu in her dazed state and waved a hand in front of her. "You ok?"

Miharu smiled and nodded. "I'm just thinking."

Thinking that she was still angry about Deidara, Harry gave her a pat on the back. "Don't let him get to you." Miharu gave him a confused stare. "Huh?"

"That Deidara guy," he said. Before he could continue, Miharu interrupted him. "I fixed everything with him already," she said smiling cheerfully. Harry's eyes flashed for a moment and now he felt an urge to strangle the blond professor.

Miharu noticed the change in Harry's mood and got worried. "You ok?" Harry gave her a forced smile and put his hands in his pockets to look casual. "Yeah."

Harry felt a piece of paper in his pocket and he took it out to look at it. '_Oh, right. Slughorn's party invitation_' he thought glumly. He'd forgotten that Slughorn cornered Harry and refused to take no for an answer. '_He said I could invite someone…_'

Harry turned to Miharu and showed her the invitation. "Slughorn is throwing a start-of-the-school-year party for the Slug Club and I was wondering if you would go with me" he said nervously.

'_I wonder if Deidara would be ok with this_' she thought to herself, '_Wait...we were just friends still, right? It's not like he would be jealous over me anyways_' she thought glumly.

She looked at Harry again and realized she was taking too long to answer. Every second she took to give response made him look even more depressed. "It's ok it you don't want too…"

Miharu shook her head vigorously. "No! I want to go!" she said quickly. Harry gave her a real smile this time. "Great!" he said enthusiastically. For the first time, he was really looking forward to one of Slughorn's parties. He ran out of the Hall to go tell Ron and Hermione the excellent news.

* * *

Miharu entered Deidara's classroom for her detention. "Dei-kun? You here?" she called out. Deidara was nowhere to been seen. "Late again" she sighed walking to the middle of the classroom.

"No I'm not, yeah" said a voice behind her. Miharu let out a surprised scream and aimed a chakra infused punch at the intruder. It hit Deidara in the arm and he winced in pain. Seeing it was only Deidara, Miharu put a hand on her chest and let out a breath.

"Don't do that, I thought I _died _for a second there!" she shouted. Deidara gave her an incredulous look. "I'm the one who should've been afraid of dying, yeah!" he yelled back holding his arm. They glared at each other for a moment, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"You should've seen your face, yeah!" Deidara said holding his sides laughing hysterically. "You're such a _girl_!" she said. Her eyes were starting to water up from laughing so hard.

"I have sufficient proof that I'm a guy, yeah" he smirked, "Perhaps you'd like to see it!" Miharu blushed deeply and Deidara's grin widened. "I'll take that as a yes then, yeah" he said as his hands moved to his zipper.

Miharu got even redder and turned around. "Don't do that you pervert!" she said covering her eyes. Deidara smirked. He wasn't _really_ going to pull his pants down in front of her. He walked over to Miharu and pinched her cheeks. "Aw…I made Mi-chan blush, yeah" he said grinning evilly, "Thinking perverted thoughts of my hot body, yeah?"

Miharu glared at him playfully. "Nope. I straight, thank you very much" she said innocently. Deidara narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, yeah?" he asked getting dangerously close to her face. Miharu stood her ground and didn't move.

Miharu grinned slyly. "It means that I don't go for other women." she smirked knowing she touched finally touched a nerve.

"I'm a man, yeah" he hissed angrily, "I'll prove it to you."

"Without pulling down your pants?"

Deidara got a thoughtful look on his face and suddenly smirked. Miharu backed away slowly. '_This can't be good_'

Deidara pulled her towards him and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

**Cutting off the chapter here! **

Yep! I cut it off here! Please don't kill me. Anyways, I'll take longer to update with new chapters because I want to rewrite the first 2 chapters. Or should I do that when I finish the story? What's your opinion guys?

Hina Ichigo


	9. Unstable

**Dimensional Distortion**

**Summary- Deidara and his partner Miharu get caught in a dimensional distortion and end up at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto of Harry Potter**

**A/N- Done with the rewrites, obviously. It actually didn't take as long as I thought I would. And sorry for the long wait for this chapter! School started again and I ond't get much time anymore.**

**Chapter 9: Unstable**

Deidara's mind went blank as his lips touched Miharu's. He had forgotten why he kissed her in the first place, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was that she was actually kissing him back. Deidara inwardly smirked. His feelings weren't one-sided after all.

Suddenly a loud shriek came from the door way. Deidara and Miharu quickly pulled away from each other blushing furiously. Deidara was pretty annoyed. How dare this person interrupt them? He looked over to see Pansy close to tears. His eyes darkened. He really wanted to kill this girl.

Instead of getting angry at Deidara, Pansy surprised them both by glaring at Miharu. Her whole body was shaking as she started to cry. "You kissed my boyfriend, you whore!" she screamed.

The blush was gone from Miharu's face. Her expression was now impassive which just added to Pansy's rage. Miharu was an S-class criminal that could kill in the blink of an eye. What the hell did she care if this girl didn't like her? Back at home, almost everyone hated her for being an Akatsuki member.

Pansy's anger increased rapidly when Miharu showed no reaction to her insults. She raised her wand at Miharu and tried to curse her. Before the spell left her lips, however, her wand arm exploded. Pansy screamed in pain and clutched her bleeding amputated arm.

The explosion caught Miharu completely off guard. She turned to Deidara for an explanation and found him glaring at Pansy as if he hoped his glare could kill her. "Dei-kun?" she called tentatively. She had never seen him get this mad before. It started to scare her.

Deidara's eyes snapped to hers and what she saw unnerved her. In his eyes she saw a flurry of emotions. She saw rage, hate, concern, passion, and something else she couldn't identify. He stared walking toward her and she took a step back. He was unstable right now and potentially dangerous.

He grabbed Miharu's arm and gave her a hug and gently nuzzled her face. "You're mine," he whispered possessively, "I won't let anyone hurt you, yeah." Miharu blushed. He was never this forward before. She turned toward Pansy. She watched her slowly dying. She had a fearful look in her eyes and couldn't stop crying.

"She's dying," Miharu stated monotonously. She didn't really care for the girl, but they had to either heal her or get rid of her to stay at Hogwarts. She had a distinct feeling that Dumbledore would not forgive them for hurting his students. And if they found some way back to their own dimension, their relationship would never be able to continue. The leader would make sure of that.

Deidara's eyes went back to their normal color and glanced over at Pansy's dying form. "Where do we hide her, yeah?"

Pansy looked from Miharu to Deidara with fear in her eyes. As they approached her, she tried running away. She didn't get very far because of her blood loss so she stumbled and fell. Deidara picked her up roughly and turned to Miharu.

Miharu led the way all the way inside the Forbidden Forest. 'This place is forbidden, so no on should find her here' she thought as she made her way to the heart of the forest. Using her chakra, Miharu quickly dig a ditch in the ground.

Deidara unceremoniously dropped Pansy into the hole. "She'll eventually die from the blood loss, yeah" he said, "And if that doesn't work, she'll suffocate anyways."

As they started burying her, Pansy looked up at Deidara with terror in her eyes. "Please…don't do this" she whispered.

Deidara paused for a moment to give Pansy a cold stare. "I told you the night I met you that I would kill you if you didn't stay away, yeah" he said with a cold smile.

* * *

Severus Snape made his way toward the Self- Defense class. He sent Pansy to give a note to the blond professor and she never came back. How long does it take to deliver a bloody note?! Severus rolled his eyes. She was probably throwing herself at the Deidara at this very moment.

As soon as he stepped in the classroom, he immediately stepped in a small puddle. Snape growled and turned the lights on.

His vision was met with red. Red everywhere. Splattered on the walls, on the floor, and now on his shoes. "What the hell?!"

What was going on? Why was there blood everywhere? And where the hell was Deidara?!

Severus ran out of the room to get Dumbledore.

* * *

Miharu and Deidara sat on the fresh mound of dirt. As of tonight, no one would ever know where Pansy was buried. Miharu sighed. "We should go back and get rid of the blood." Deidara nodded and started walking back toward the castle. He hadn't said one word to Miharu since he amputated Pansy's arm. Miharu frowned. Had she done something to make him mad? She blushed as she remembered what he said to her. _You're mine…no one will ever hurt you_. Normally she would have punched Deidara into the next century for treating her like a trophy to be won, but she had to admit, she liked feeling wanted. Especially by Deidara. But now, he was acting differently.

Deidara realized from the moment Pansy threatened Miharu, that he was in love with her and that he never wanted to leave her. He considered telling her his feelings earlier, but changed his mind because of the situation. He could just see it now: _Deidara and Miharu standing over Pansy's lifeless body. "I love you Miharu" he whispered. _Deidara's mouth twitched into a smile. Proclaiming his love to her over a dead body? How romantic.

Deidara entered the classroom, ready to clean, and froze. At the front of the classroom were Dumbledore and that greasy git, Snape. Deidara was suddenly aware that he and Miharu were covered in dirt and sweat. _Oh shit._

**End of the Chapter**

I must say that I had a fun time writing this chapter! And it looks as if Deidara and Miharu are caught. Ha ha ha. What do you guys think? Should Miharu and Deidara get kicked out or stay? Not that your opinion matters anyways because I already know what's going to happen.

Hina Ichigo


	10. Alibi

**Dimensional distortion**

**Chapter 10: The Alibi **

**A/N- I'm going to start demanding reviews now. I will not update until I get 5 more reviews. No flames though. It's just not pleasant.**

"Good evening Professor Deidara" said Dumbledore, "You as well Miharu." Miharu made a note that the twinkle in his eyes were long gone.

Deidara put on his best poker face. The very same one he uses to lie to the leader. "Good evening, headmaster" he said politely. Dumbledore stared critically at Deidara. "Where, may I ask, where you were at this time of night?"

Deidara thought quickly of things that could have happened to make their clothes like that. An interesting thought came to mind and he smirked. _I might as well have fun with this_ he thought. "We were out taking a walk" he said innocently.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Well please explain how you're attire came to be in the state it's in." Deidara smirked. He had been hoping that someone would ask that.

Smiling widely, Deidara began his crack story. "Well, sir, when we got to the edge of the forest, Miharu here, decided to give me a special gift, yeah" he said smirking.

Miharu narrowed her eyes. Where the hell was he going with this?

"A…gift?" Dumbledore repeated. Deidara nodded. He was dying inside trying to contain his laughter.

Deidara made it look like he was trying to remember something. "Well…it was more like 5 gifts now that I think about it, yeah, and let me tell you, she has _a lot _of stamina" he said winking at Miharu. She looked ready to kill. "We went at it like two monkeys in heat" he said sighing happily. "I mean, the way she was riding me- oof!" Deidara winced in pain as Miharu elbowed him hard in the stomach.

By now, Snape was blushing furiously and even Dumbledore's cheeks were slightly pink. "Er…is this true Miharu?" he asked. He was so embarrassed that he forgot to read her body language. Usually he could tell if a person was lying by studying their body language.

Miharu balled her hands into fists and sent an angry glare at Deidara. He just gave her his infamous smirk and inclined his head towards Dumbledore as if to say "He's waiting."

"That's what happened" she said blushing madly. She made a mental note to kill Deidara later.

Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs uncomfortably and cleared his voice. "Have you two seen Ms. Parkinson before you left?"

Deidara smirked again. "No. We left early, yeah. Like I said, we went at it like crazy" he said. To add to the effect, Deidra snaked his arms around Miharu's waist. Now they looked like a real couple. Miharu's blush only deepened.

Dumbledore stared at them for a while giving them a contemplating look. "I see…" he said slowly, "You may go, I apologize for the misunderstanding."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Deidara almost jumped with joy. He couldn't believe they actually fell for that.

* * *

Voldemort had a bored expression on this face as he pet Nagini. He heard someone enter the room but didn't bother looking up. "What is it Lucius?" he asked coldly.

Said person bowed all the way to the ground and dared not look his master in the eyes. "My lord, my son has told me very interesting news about Hogwarts" he began. "Oh? Well what is it them?" he asked in a bored tone. He didn't really care about what Malfoy's son had to say unless it involved the destruction of Harry Potter or Dumbledore.

"It is about the exchange student, my lord" he said, "My son tells me that she is extremely gifted and very powerful." Before he could go further, Voldemort interrupted him.

"You disturbed me to tell me about Draco's infatuation with some girl?" he asked coldly. Lucius looked frightened and shook his head. "No, he merely thought she could be of use to you." He stuck his hands inside of his robes and pulled out a file of some sort. "This is all the information we've gathered about her."

Voldemort impatiently grabbed the folder and his eyes scanned it rapidly. "Other than the fact that she's an excellent fighter, there's not much more information." He clearly irritated. Malfoy's face brightened up. "Exactly. It's like she showed up out of nowhere! She doesn't even have a surname!" he said excitedly, "Dumbledore is hiding something about her, and I Draco thought she could be useful to you."

Voldemort's eyes lingered over Miharu's face and a wicked grin spread across his face. She was very pretty. He considered going after her. Yes. If Dumbledore was hiding her, then she could be useful. If not...His eyes flashed to her face again and he smirked. She could have other uses. "Very well, bring her to me."

* * *

As soon as they entered their common room Miharu punched Deidara. "What the hell was that?!" she yelled blushing.

Ignoring her question, Deidara smirked at her. "Do I detect a blush from the lovely Miharu, yeah?" he teased, "Don't tell me you actually wanted to have sex in the forest." Miharu's blushed deepened, and Deidara grinned mischievously. "Well, if that's the case, yeah, I could make it happen."

Miharu looked like she was about to faint. She was so red and looked light headed. "D-don't be silly!" she said laughing nervously. Remembering why they were there in the forest in the first place, Miharu's expression grew serious. "Do you think they'll find her?"

Deidara shook his head. "No, yeah." Miharu's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Which is it?"

"I said no, yeah!"

"It's really simple, yes or no?" It was so fun annoying him. Revenge was sweet.

"They won't find her, yeah!" he shouted. He hated being misunderstood. Miharu smiled. "You should have just said so."

Deidara glared at her once he realized she only did that to annoy him. He bit back a string of retaliatory words and sighed. "They won't find her, yeah" he repeated. "Did you see the old man and Snape? They're probably jacking of right now, yeah" he said sniggering. Miharu wrinkled her nose in disgust. Two old men jacking off? Ew.

* * *

Tobi wandered the forest aimlessly as he looked for Deidara and Miharu. "Deidara-sempai! Miharu-sempai!" he cried out, "Tobi is looking for you!" Not looking where he was going, he tripped over some large tree roots and landed on his face.

"Ah! Tobi is going blind! All Tobi sees is bright pink!" he said thrashing maniacally. He reached out blindly and felt himself being sucked into the unknown.

**End of the Chapter!!**

Review or else I won't update.

Hina Ichigo


	11. Enter Tobi and Tom Riddle!

**Dimensional Distortion: Naruto**

**Chapter 11: Enter Tobi and Tom Riddle!**

Miharu yawned quietly as she made her way up to the headmaster's office. He asked if she could come in the early hours of the morning and she reluctantly agreed. As she was about to knock on his door, she heard shouting and the clatter of something that was most likely thrown. Miharu opened the door cautiously to find and enraged Deidara trying to strangle poor Tobi. Dumbledore was between the two trying to separate them.

"Tobi!" Miharu cried out in delight.

All three turned their attention on Miharu. Tobi was first to speak.

"Miharu-sempai!" Tobi cheered running toward her. They held hands and started skipping in circles. Dumbledore loomed over the two. "Sorry to interrupt all the fun, but we have a serious matter to discuss."

Miharu glanced at Dumbledore then turned to Deidara. He looked beyond mad. He looked ready to kill…again. Miharu frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We're all here to discuss the fact about you all being deadly criminals."

Ah. That's why Deidara looked so angry.

"But how-"

"I'll tell you how!" shouted Deidara. "This idiot told Dubledore everything, yeah!" He lunged for Tobi again and Dumbledore conjured some magical ropes to tie Deidara down.

"Do we have to leave?" Miharu asked quietly. She sounded calmer than she felt.

Dumbledore studied her for a long time. "No, you must stay." Deidara let out a breath of relief.

"Professor Snape tells me that Voldemort's new goal is obtaining Miss Miharu."

Silence.

"What's a Voldemort? Another school?" Miharu asked curiously.

Dumbledore sighed. "He is…an evil wizard."

Deidara's eyes flashed dangerously. "And what does he want with Miharu?"

"Her power." Dumbledore replied simply. "It seems as if Draco Malfoy had told the Dark Lord of the fighting session you two had during the first day."

Deidara blinked. So why wasn't Voldemort after him? Surely Malfoy had seen that both he and Miharu were evenly matched.

As if sensing this question, Dumbledore enlightened Deidara with his theory. "I suspect that Mr. Malfoy is jealous of the relationship between the two of you, and failed to mention you and your abilities to Lord Voldemort."

Deidara growled angrily. These wizards are going to ruin everything! Like hell they'll take Miharu away from him!"I'll show him my _abilities_, yeah! Where is that brat?!" Dumbledore pointed his wand at Deidara. "You won't be killing another student, professor" he said sternly.

Oh. So he did know.

Dumbledore stared at Miharu's and Deidara's bewildered faces and chuckled darkly. "Do you take me for an idiot?"

Deidara shrugged nonchalantly. "Pretty much, yeah…" he stated bluntly.

"Well think again, professor. I knew from the moment-" Dumbledore began.

"Oh, shut up!" Miharu interrupted impatiently. It was rude, but she didn't have to be polite anymore now that their cover was blown. In fact, they could kill the old man right now if they felt like it. It was three s-class shinobi versus and old wizard. Who do you think will win?

* * *

Lord Voldemort swirled the potion Severus Snape brewed for him and eyed it suspiciously. "This better work Severus" he said dangerously. The potion was suppossed to make him look like Tom Riddle again so he can get into Hogwarts easily and get to Miharu.

Voldemort brought the goblet to his lips and quickly drank the potion. He grimaced at the after taste. He coughed and willed himself not to throw up. All of a sudden, his whole body felt tingly. "Severus, bring me a mirror" he ordered. Snape handed him a mirror and Voldemort looked at his reflection. Instead of seeing his blood red eyes, he found himself staring at clear green eyes of Tom Riddle that could make any girl swoon. Tom chuckled. _I still got it._

Without a word, Voldemort disapparated to Hogsmeade.

"I've got to warn Dumbledore."

* * *

Miharu and Dumbledore spent some time glaring at each other before Snape barged in and broke their staring contest.

"The Dark Lord is coming!" he said catching his breath. Dumbledore looked alarmed. "Now?"

Snape nodded. "He'll be in the form of-" he gagged and choked on his tongue. Deidara walked over and slapped his back. "You ok, yeah?" Snape pushed Deidara back and tried to get the words out. Unfortunately, they would never come. While, Snape wasn't looking, dear old Voldemort put a enchantment on Snape forbidding him to talk about the plan.

Dumbledore walked over to Snape and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Severus, go to the hospital ring and get some rest" he said kindly, "I can take it from here." He led Snape to the door and closed it. Snape vigourously shook his head and went to open the door again. He had to tell Dumbledore about the disguise. Sadly, the door had been locked.

"Miss Miharu, Professor Deidara…and Tobi" he added, "You must go back to your rooms and you are to stay there until I say you can come out. Are we clear?" he asked sternly. Miharu sighed and nodded. It was still early in the morning, but this conversation completely drained her.

"Wait a minute, yeah. You want us to stay in cooped up in there? All day?" Deidara asked bewildered. Dumbledore rubbed his temples. This professor was giving him a ulcer. "It is for your safety" Deidara glared. No supreme evil wizard could scare him away. But…it was Miharu he was worried about. So for now, he'd heed Dumbledore's advice.

"Fine. Miharu, it's your lucky day, yeah!" he said in a sinisterly bright voice. "You're stuck in a room with two hot guys _all day_, yeah! Imagine all the _fun _we can have, yeah!"

Miharu smirked. She knew what Deidara was trying to do and two can play that game. "I know!" she said in an over cheerful tone. "We can all play Monopoly!" The smile slid from Deidara's face and lit up Tobi's

"Yay! Tobi loves Monopoly!"

**Review**


	12. Kidnapped

**Dimensional Distortion: Naruto**

**Chapter 12: Kidnapped**

Deidara sighed boredly as he moved the tiny car four spaces ahead. When Miharu said 'let's play monopoly,' he didn't think they'd _actually_ play.

Tobi watched Deidara move his piece. "Sempai, you need to move forward one more space" he said. Deidara glanced back at the board. "No I don't."

"Yes, you need to move five spaces ahead" Tobi insisted. Deidara glared at Tobi. They had been locked up in the dorm and Deidara had little patience at the moment. "I did move it five spaces ahead" he said through gritted teeth.

"Tobi only counted four!"

Deidara lost it. He let out a yell and flipped over the Monopoly board. Miharu sighed and calmly knelt down to pick up the pieces. "Cool it, guys," she said, "I'm sure we'll be able to leave here soon."

"Aw, c'mon, yeah!" Deidara whined bringing out his puppy dog face, "Let's just go outside for a minute. What could possibly happen?"

"I really don't think that's such a good idea" Miharu said hesitantly, "What do you think Tobi?"

Deidara caught Tobi's eye and gave him a death glare that plainly said: Agree with me. Or else.

"Tobi wants to play outside!"

Miharu shifted uneasily. "Alright. But…just for a few minutes, ok?" By the time she had finished her sentence, Deidara had grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Tobi ran after the two. "Don't leave Tobi behind!" he wailed.

"So where are we going?" Miharu asked curiously.

"Forbidden Forest, yeah" Deidara answered simply. Miharu gasped. "We were told not to enter that place!" she said indignantly. Deidara smirked. "We're criminals remember? Since when do we do what we're told, yeah?" he turned to Tobi, "Am I right?"

"Hai, sempai!"

They walked on for ten minutes before they stopped in front of the forest. Miharu turned to Deidara. Her hands were on her hips. "Now what?"

"Let's play hide and seek!" Tobi suggested.

Deidara shook his head in disagreement while Miharu'e eyes gleamed with excitement. She never got to play as a child seeing as there _were_ no places to hide. Hoshigakure was a star for heaven's sake! Where could they hide, under a rock? _'Besides,'_ she thought, _'With our chakra, this should be interesting.'_

Deidara groaned in defeat. "So who's 'it' first, yeah?"

Tobi smiled secretly behind his mask. Deidara never refused Miharu anything, did he?

"I volunteer…Dei-kun to be 'it'!" Miharu said slyly. Deidara snapped his head to Miharu. "Huh?!"

Tobi smiled again and leaped on a tree. His use of chakra kept him balanced. "Count to 10, sempai!"

Miharu leaped after him. "And no peaking!" A normal person would think that ten seconds wasn't enough time to find a place to hide. Then again, they weren't normal people. Ten seconds was all they needed.

"Yeah, yeah" Deidara grumbled. He turned to face the tree and closed his eyes.

"One…"

* * *

Where to hide? Where to hide?

Miharu leapt from tree to tree while her eyes scanned for a place to hide. She landed her sight on a what looked to be the entrance to an underground cave. She jumped to the ground to get a closer look inside. She heard a crunch beneath her feet when she landed. She looked down and forced herself not to scream in disgust. She had just landed on a rather large spider and it's carcass was stuck on her shoes. But that wasn't it. She was surrounded by many of the spiders and she couldn't hold back her shriek of disgust. They were all heading toward the cave.

"Ew!" she shouted. "Hell no, I'm not hiding in there!"

"Are you alright?"

Miharu turned to face the stranger. The man had dark hair that fell gently to his eyes. He was dressed in the school robes, so Miharu assumed he was a student. The feature she noticed most, however, was his eyes. They were deep emerald and sort of reminded her of Harry. Maybe they were cousins.

"Uh…yeah…" she answered slowly, "Who are you?" she asked jumping down from the tree.

He gave her an enigmatic grin. "Tom Riddle, Slytherin."

Miharu stood silent for a moment then shifted uneasily. He wouldn't stop staring at her and she found herself blushing under his gaze. But Miharu was not stupid. She was actually a very perceptive person and knew very well that this person was not a student.

"You are not a student" she said bluntly. His smile only widened which sent shivers down Miharu's spine. "How very observant of you" he drawled. He slowly made his way towards the tree. "Tell me. What is your name?"

Miharu backed up until she hit the trunk of the tree. She felt threatened by him. She sent her chakra straight to her feet in case she needed to run. Which is exactly what she tried to do next. Unfortunately he was too fast for her. "Stupefy" She vision went blank and she felt herself lose consiousness again. The last thing she saw was him hovering over her with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"I found you, yeah!" Deidara said victoriously. Tobi hung his head in shame. He was supposedly the master of hide and seek and being caught so easily was just sad.

"How did Deidara-sempai find me so fast?"

"Are you kidding? With all the noise you made, it was a little hard not to find you, yeah" Deidara bragged. That was not the case however. Tobi was actually deadly silent. What happened was, Dedara saw him by chance, but he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

"Alright Miharu!" Deidara yelled, "Tobi's it, yeah!"

Silence was his response.

"Maybe Miharu-sempai hid so far away that she couldn't hear you" Tobi suggested.

"Probably, yeah…" Though Tobi was most likely right, Deidara had a feeling that something bad happened.

* * *

Miharu groaned as she recalled the events that had just taken place. She sat up and examined her surroundings. She was currently sitting in a beautiful Victorian room. The walls were white and on the ceiling hung a simple chandelier.The floor was mahogany and covering it in a small section was a pretty cream-colored rug that had an abstract design in colors that complemented the rest of the room. In one corner, stood a dresser with beautiful carvings. It was empty with the exception of a few candles. The bed she was currently sitting on had pink satin sheets and was as soft as a cloud.

"Admiring your new room?"

Miharu's head snapped back to reality. She had not noticed anyone in the room with her. Her eyes locked on to those that were Tom Riddle's. "Where am I?"

"We are at your new home, my dear" the dark haired wizard responded.

"I don't have a home" she said thinking about Hoshigakure.

"However, this room is only temporary" he said ignoring her words, "You'll move in with me after the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Yes" he said giving her a feral smile, "The wedding of Tom Riddle and Miharu. Which reminds me, what is your surrname, my dear?"

"I'm not marrying you!" she said indignantly. But, as much as she was opposed to this wedding, a small blush reached her cheeks and it did not go by unnoticed by Tom. He got closer to the powerful kunoichi and carressed her cheek. "I did not think you would mind" he said leaning closer to her face with each word and finally placed his lips over hers.

As soon as his lips touched hers, Miharu immediately thought of Deidara. _You're mine…_Those were his words right?

Miharu quickly sent her chakra to her right arm and punched Tom hard in the stomach. His eyes bugged out as he realized what had happened. He flew at such a speed that he crashed through the wall.

"My lord!"

A man of around 40 years old ran to Tom and knelt next to him. He had long blond hair and a sneer permanently placed on his face. '_He's like an older version of Malfoy_' Miharu thought. Her fingers traveled up to her lips and she touched them softly. _I kissed another man…_

The blond wizard turned to her with a snarl on his face. "You'll pay for this, wench!"

**Review**


End file.
